The underlying objective of this six-study project is to evaluate a community-based strategy organized around an accessible intervention for enhancing preventive health in a large urban area. The components are designed to test various public health strategies designed to reach large numbers of the population and to foster collaboration with organizational sites that have a commitment to health promotion and disease prevention. There are two televised interventions: one aimed at smoking cessation; the second at dietary modification, the evaluation of which is the focus of Project 1. Project 2 examines psychosocial factors associated with behavioral changes in Project 1. Project 3 is a workplace intervention that has the same content as the televised program but will be conducted outside the viewing area. The remaining projects evaluate specific interventions and a follow-up maintenance procedure related to the televised interventions. Project 4 is a workplace intervention, Project 5 is a study involving self-help clinics, and Project 6 is a study of strategies to promote smoking cessation and dietary change in public housing. The interventions are evaluated using a common longitudinal design and a shared set of instruments.